


Night At The Museum X Reader Oneshots

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Suggestions are open, x readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: So, I recently watched the trilogy again for nostalgia reason, and now I believe as an adult, I got even more attached to the characters. now I have some inspiration to write again.I am very happy to take suggestions for oneshots here and on the corresponding blog https://natmblog.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader, Larry Daley/Reader, Theodore Roosevelt/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I hope you're having a good day!

As said in the summary, nostalgia has led to this starting. As of this first chapter, I am working on the first oneshot. But it might be a bit since this is my first time writing for Night at the museum. So while this is the only chapter, feel free to suggests some x reader oneshots. Hopefully, they can spark something in me a bit as well. You can comment here or send an ask to the tumblr linked in the summary.

I may not write certain themes, but I cannot list them as the moment, so feel free to ask in the comments. Anyway, I'll get back to writing :D 

-Darkshadow3942


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After completing your usual night guard duties, you sit by the window to enjoy the sounds of the midnight rain. Ahkmenrah joins you, enjoying the peaceful sound and your company.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, I watched the Night at the Museum movies, and they were nostalgia pie! So, I wanted to try my hand at writing for it. This is my first time! I hope you enjoy it! I tried to be gender-neutral!

"Not tonight, Dex." Looking up from the lock, you tiredly smirked at the cheeky Capuchin. "Good try, though." You finished as you finished locking the door to the African exhibit. Dexter stuck his tongue out at you, but he still hugged your arm when you reached inside. He may be a bit of a brat, but he was an affectionate brat. 

Clipping your keys to your belt, you continued to wander the halls of the museum, double-checking that you completed your usual tasks before returning to the front desk. As you sat down, you paused as the familiar sound of water hitting the roof and windows. 

Abandoning the front desk, you followed the sound to the nearest window. Taking notice of the streaks of rain decorating the glass, you felt your shoulders relax. Sitting against the wall by the window, you closed your eyes, only taking in the sounds around you—the rain as well as the other exhibits enjoying the night in the other room. You couldn't hear what they were saying, you paid no mind, for all you were enjoying was the atmosphere they all provided. 

Your heavy eyelids fluttered, weakly attempting to remain open. Softly, your eyes closed, giving in to the need for a light rest. Muscles relaxed and breathing slowed the longer you remained by that window. Lost in your leisure, you didn't hear the cautious steps coming towards you. 

Ahkmenrah squinted his eyes, standing at the other end of the hallway, he could only just see the form resting by the window. Approaching the figure, he blinked upon realising who it was. He slowed his steps in the hopes of not stirring you. Before he ultimately passed you, he stopped to appreciate the relaxed state you appeared to be in. A smile slowly etched itself onto his lips. 

Your work as a nightguard evidently stressed you. It was clear every night, even if you reassured everyone that you had things under control. Had you given yourself enough rest? The pharaoh pondered as he watched you rest. 

"(Y/n)?" He tried, but no movement. He spoke your name louder, this time placing a hesitant hand on your shoulder. 

"Ahk?" You murmured, forcing your tired eyes open to look up at him. You blinked whilst tilting your head. "Is something wrong?" 

"Are you alright?" The concerned pharaoh questioned, his brows furrowed. Rubbing one of your eyes, you smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just enjoying the sounds of the rain." Looking over your shoulder, you drew Ahkmenrah's attention to the window. Looking back at him, you saw he tilted his head. 

Curiously, you said, "It didn't rain much in Egypt, did it?" He answered by slowly shaking his head "Rarely." He returned his attention to you. Humming in thought, you then patted the spot beside you. "Listen to the rain with me." 

Ahk was quick to sit by you, albeit stiffly, unsure of how to hold himself. "Close your eyes." You instructed, offering a gentle smile, hoping to reassure him. He smiled in return, closing his eyes as you asked. "Focus on the sounds around you. My voice and the pitter-patter of the rain against the window," It was almost like ASMR, you mused to yourself as you observed his face. 

Stiffness became relaxed as he appeared to focus like you asked. "This is indeed relaxing," Ahkmenrah commented, a smile settling on his features. It stirred a small sense of pride within you. The pharaoh reached up and removed his crown from his head, placing it on the ground beside him. Before you could question him on this action, his head came to rest on your shoulder.

You paused but soon let yourself relax with Ahk. Tilting your head, you pressed a kiss to his head, smiling softly. As your head came to rest on his, you heard him whisper. "Rest well, (Y/n)," as your eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"Rᴀɪɴ ɪs ɢʀᴀᴄᴇ; ʀᴀɪɴ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ sᴋʏ ᴅᴇsᴄᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴀʀᴛʜ; ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʀᴀɪɴ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ɴᴏ ʟɪғᴇ."


End file.
